


Приворот

by otterstern



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterstern/pseuds/otterstern
Summary: Было написано для командыfandom Magiс 2019
Relationships: Harvey Kinkle/Nicholas Scratch
Kudos: 2





	Приворот

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано для команды **fandom Magiс 2019**

Нику его собственный план казался просто идеальным. Сабрина была прекрасна и чарующа, после оставления подписи в Книге она несколько отстранилась от мира смертных, и теперь они много времени проводили вместе в стенах Академии. Но Ник хорошо помнил ее преданность смертному и готовность даже умереть за него. А еще никак не мог выбросить из головы реакцию Сабрины на его обещание не жадничать и поделиться ею с тем деревенщиной. Она была ошеломлена и идею не поддержала. Вот что с ведьмами делает воспитание среди смертных, а застала бы начало взросления в одном классе с суккубами, гораздо проще бы теперь смотрела на мир. Ник был очарован ее верностью парню, который добровольно отказался от ведьмы и шанса узнать колдовской мир. Поразительная узость мышления. Так что все, что от него требовалось сейчас, чтобы Сабрина позабыла своего смертного возлюбленного — показать нежелание Харви общаться не только с Сабриной-ведьмой, но и с Сабриной-человеком.

Приворотный эликсир был приготовлен безупречно. Оставалось дело за малым — подыскать девушку, добыть ее волос и дать выпить Харви. Ник был великодушным и добрым к парню, за жизнь которого пусть и по чужой просьбе, но самозабвенно боролся, поэтому выбрал в качестве объекта страсти прелестную девушку — на год младше, смешливую и симпатичную, на данный момент одинокую. Пришлось провести не один вечер, наблюдая за учениками школы Бакстер, выискивая подходящую кандидатуру. В один из таких дней его даже заметил Харви, от которого принялся отговариваться тем, что несказанно заинтересовался спасенным городом. Харви не поверил. Ник и сам себе бы не поверил. Пришлось в подтверждение еще несколько дней караулить Кинкла и будто невзначай попадаться ему на глаза. Чисто случайно прогуливаться теми же улицами. Заходить в те же магазины и просиживать в том кафе со странным владельцем и работавшей там официанткой теткой Сабрины. Словом, приходилось усиленно изображать увлеченность городом и его жителям. Весьма утомительное занятие.

В какой-то момент Ника озарило, что втереться в доверие к Харви и улучить момент для подливания тому в напиток зелья будет гораздо проще, чем пробираться к нему домой. И, переборов себя, стал еще активнее пересекаться с Харви на вечерних прогулках.

Тот внезапно оказался интересным человеком. Порывистым. И замолкавшим, когда речь заходила о Сабрине. Его семье, ее семье, ведьмах. Словом, Ник в начале совершенно не представлял, о чем с ним говорить. Харви хоть и относился крайне подозрительно к практикующим магию, но после той страшной ночи и попыток не дать Ангелу Смерти добраться до старшего Кинкла, решил довериться конкретному колдуну. Делился с ним новостями города и какими-то странными историями из жизни соседнего Ривердейла.

Неведомыми окольными путями они пришли к обсуждению ведьмовского прошлого Гриндейла. Харви изо всех сил пытался сторониться магии и рассказов о ней, но любопытство в итоге победило. Ник рассказывал ему исторические факты вперемешку с дикими нелепицами, веселясь от выражения лица Харви, когда тот пытался понять, насколько правдивы все эти истории. Обсудили кровожадность ведьм прошлого, помолчали о ведьмах настоящего. Поругались на тему наличия среди предков Харви охотников на ведьм.

Когда история обоих миров поднадоела, Ник попытался посвятить его в теорию магии, но столкнулся со сложностью понимания даже основ в условии отсутствия практики. Ограничился какими-то базовыми ритуалами и подробным описанием традиций. Взамен слушал пересказ художественных книг и комиксов, которые в среде ведьмаков были какой-то плебейской дикостью.

Ник язвительно критиковал рисунки Харви, за что получал недовольное бурчание, умилительно сдвинутые брови и свои кривые портреты-шаржи. Брошенная Харви фраза про рисование француженок осталась непонятой, пришлось приобщаться еще и к миру кинематографа. Целовались уже под финальные титры.

Прелестная девица, та самая, что была на год младше Харви, нашла себе тем временем парня. Сабрина была слишком занята учебой как в Академии, так и в своей человеческой школе. Забытое приворотное зелье выдохлось и было вылито в канализацию. Да и успело перестать быть нужным.


End file.
